The Great Escape
by kebarrera
Summary: Gabriella has been dating Chad for awhile, but he constantly hurts her. She has finally decided that enough is enough. Will she be able to escape from all the pain and hurt he has caused her? Oneshot. TxG


She was currently sitting on her bed curled up in a ball

**AN: This was an idea I had been toying around with for awhile. I wasn't so sure if I wanted to write it and I finally sat down and wrote it. I honestly love the way it turned out. Thank you Corri for helping beta it for me. I always love your input and thoughts on my stories. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything High School Musical.**

**The Great Escape**

She was currently sitting on her bed curled up in a ball. Tears were freely falling down her face. She honestly didn't care that any one could come in at that moment and see the pain that she was in. She felt the pang in her chest, like the feeling that her heart was now breaking in two. Was it normal to feel this way after having your heart shattered? To finally come to the realization that the one person you cared for the most in this world had betrayed you in one of the worst possible ways.

She quickly stood up from her current position, her feet landing softly on the carpeted floor underneath her as she hurried to the bathroom. She didn't need to feel this way. Especially about some boy who could break her heart so easily. She wasn't supposed to break this easily. She thought she was tougher than this.

She turned on the faucet and drenched her face. The cold water splashed upon her. Making it so she could wash away all the tears that she was crying for him. She didn't need him or his stupid excuses. His dreadful excuses that he used almost every day on her. She didn't need any of it. She grabbed a towel and dried the water off of her face. Her breathing started to slow down immensely. Making it so she was now breathing even breaths.

She stumbled from her bathroom to her bedroom and sat on the edge of her bed. How could this have happened? She had been such a faithful girlfriend to him. She thought back to the party she had just attended and what had just occurred. It was a painful experience but she would need to relive it in order to get over the fact that this was indeed the real thing.

_Start of flashback_

_She hurriedly fought through the throng of teenagers dancing on the floor. This was one of the many house parties that she had attended. She finally reached the kitchen and held out her red cup to one of the guys who was ready to fill it up. The guy took it willingly and gave it back to her. She gave him a grateful smile before turning around and started scanning the room for her boyfriend._

"_Come on it can't be that hard to find him," she muttered under her breath. She turned her head so she was now looking through the kids that were behind her moments before. _

"_He has that afro hair. It really shouldn't be this complicated to find him." She turned back around and headed for the back yard. 'Maybe he is outside with Troy playing basketball?' she thought in her mind. Her eyes drifted over the scene in the backyard and saw no Chad. She quickly fought through the kids again until she made it to the stairs. She quickly climbed the stairs leading to the second floor and proceeded to open door, not finding Chad in any of the rooms. She was quite thankful at this point that he wasn't in a room with a girl. She couldn't handle it. Not again._

_The last time she had caught him cheating it was hard on her but she forgave him. She saw the regret and sorrow in his eyes and the way he pleaded for her back. She fell for it. She knew she probably shouldn't have fallen for his cheating tricks but she loved him enough to give him a second chance. _

_She turned the handle to the next bedroom and peered in. The light from the hallway illuminated the bed showing the suspecting victims. A blonde haired girl was draped over a darker male. His hands were wrapped around her torso while she was kneeling on the bed, each leg on the either side of his waist while she was hunched over him in a full on make out session._

_Sharpay and Chad._

_She should of known he would do this to her. Again. _

_A tear started trickling down her face before she shut the door quietly and turned around heading back down the stairs. She headed out the front door and discarded her cup full of vodka in the trash can next to the garage before she grabbed her purse and started rummaging through it. She finally found her keys and pulled them out and started heading to her car that was parked down the street. She pulled open the door to her car before settling herself in it._

_It was then that the realization hit her like a ton of bricks. Chad was finally going to be out of her life. She wasn't going to except his apology. Not this time. He cheated once again. A tear slid down her cheek. She had been with him for so long that she didn't know if she could handle all this. Being on her own for once in such a long time. _

_Just the thought of this made her heart speed up and feel the pain and hurt that she hadn't felt in such a long time. Sobs started racking her body as she leaned her head on the steering wheel hiding her face from the outside world. She had to control her emotions before she even thought of driving. _

_She quickly wiped away her tears away and took a deep breath before she put the keys in the ignition. She put the car in drive and headed off to her house. Away from everything that happened tonight. _

_End Flashback. _

Her cell phone started ringing bringing her out of the daze that she was in. She walked across the room and headed for her dresser and picked up the vibrating phone. She saw the screen name flashing 'Chad' so she dropped it and headed back to her bed and lay down.

She sighed. 'Why did this always happen? Why did I have such a big heart that I could forgive him for anything? This time I am standing strong and not letting him get the better of me.'

She heard the phone ringing once again signaling another call was coming through. She quickly strode over to the dresser and flipped open the phone without looking at the caller ID.

"Listen I don't want to talk to you right-" she was stopped when the person on the other end of the phone started speaking.

"Whoa, Ella its Troy. Where are you?" she suddenly got really quiet before responding.

"I'm…I'm at home. Sorry about freaking out when I first answered the phone." She said into the phone. She took the phone with her and sat down on her bed.

"Why are you at home? Ella, did something happen?" he said. His voice rising demonstrating how worried he was at that exact moment.

"It's not important Troy. Just enjoy the rest of your night."

"Of course it's something important. If you left tonight, there has to be a reason. Come on you can tell me." He pleaded with her.

She sighed into the phone before responding with the only thing she could think of "You'll just say I told you so."

"Did something happen with Chad?"

"Kind of," she whispered into the phone, too embarrassed to say it louder.

"What the fuck did he do this time?" He said his tone getting louder. He couldn't handle this son of a bitch doing this to his best friend again.

"He was with Sharpay."

"What!?" Troy exclaimed, feeling his anger rise.

"Troy…Can you just come over right now? Please." She breathed out suddenly. Her breathing getting harder indicating that she was indeed crying again. Troy calmed down, not wanting to upset her any further.

"Of course. I'll be over there in 20 minutes tops. Just don't do anything stupid before I get there."

She laughed before responding with a sarcastic "Yes sir."

--

Troy slammed his phone shut before storming out of the room he was currently in, going in search of one of his closest friends.

He climbed the flight of stairs taking two steps at a time thrusting every door open in search of the curly haired boy. He got to the final door in the hallway and saw the boy he was looking for sprawled about in the sheets with a blonde girl at his side—Sharpay.

He slammed the door against the wall waiting for Chad to register that someone else was now in the room beside him and Sharpay. Chad turned his head slowly before seeing the shadow of someone else standing in the doorway.

"Get out of here. Can't you see this room is occupied?" Chad slurred out. He got up and stumbled to the door only clothed in his boxers about to push Troy out of the room before his vision cleared enough to register who it was that was standing in the doorway at this moment in time. He stopped abruptly before his face contorted in a way that wasn't natural. His eyes were bugging out of his eyes as it was now registering to him what he had done the hour previous.

"Look man, it isn't what it looks like," he said trying to cover up what happened. Troy stood there emotionless as he took in what Chad had just said.

"Really? So you weren't just in here fucking Sharpay?' he said in a bitter tone 'Cause that's what it looks like to me."

Chad hung his head low in shame before finally looking up at Troy and admitting his guilt.

"Please don't tell Gabriella. I promise I will be faithful to her. She forgave me once before and I don't think she would do it again."

Troy's face scrunched up in anger as he yelled. "Don't tell her? Don't tell her how much a fuck up her boyfriend is? How many times exactly you have screwed around on her? This isn't the second time this has happened I presume. This is just the second time you got caught. She forgave you man. Forgave you for something that isn't very easily forgivable and you screwed her over again. Give me one damn fucking reason why I shouldn't go tell her right now."

Chad sat there stunned by Troy's sudden outburst. "Man, I'll do anything I have to for you not to say anything. I love the girl. Please just don't say anything. I'll tell her. I promise."

Troy scoffed at his pleading not believing a word of it. He looked up into his eyes before stating with a smirk. "Man, she already knows. She caught you with Sharpay having your little fuck' he said as he pointed to Sharpay passed out in the bed 'she won't forgive you. Not again. You're a worthless son of a bitch that doesn't deserve to be forgiven."

Chad stood there stunned before responding with a slurred version of "She ... she knows?"

Troy simply shook his head before turning around and stating a simple, "Have a nice life. I'm through with you and you're childish ways."

He strutted down the stairs and out of the front door slamming it behind him and grabbing the keys out of his front pocket and heading to his car. He started the car and took off down the street in search of his best friend's house.

--

Gabriella was stilled curled up in the covers of her bed when she heard the front door open down stairs and the creaks of the floor board indicating that her best friend was now here. She sat up a little awaiting his arrival.

She heard the creak of the door open and she saw the cerulean blue eyed, shaggy brown haired boy in her door way. Their eyes connected and Troy saw how blood shot her eyes were, telling him how much she had been crying over the past few hours.

A tear trickled down her cheek. Troy saw this and went over to her side sitting next to her body on the bed. He took his hand and wiped the tear away before kissing her forehead and whispering, "Everything will be fine El. He isn't worth this."

She shook her head before giving out a mumbled, "I know. I don't know why I am crying so much. I should have expected this."

"Hey hey, don't ever say that. You should never be prepared for anything like this. He shouldn't have done it and you know it. You should never feel guilty because he cheated on you. He is just missing it out on a great girl."

"You're lying," She said as another tear cascaded down her face.

"El, would I lie to you?" he asked sincerely.

She turned so she was facing him completely "You would if you were trying to make me feel better."

He shook his head in disbelief before looking her in the eyes. He slowly leaned down and kissed her head once more and began whispering in her ear, "El, you really are a great girl. He is missing out on all of this. You're gorgeous and have an amazing personality. If he can't see that then that's his problem. Not yours."

She nodded her head as tears fell down her face. She laughed a little as he leaned back up to look her in the eyes. "You really know how to make me feel better. You know that?"

He gave a cocky smile and shrugged his shoulders "Well I do have that charm about me you know?"

"Oh get over yourself." She said as she gave him a push on the shoulders.

"You know you love my cockiness."

"Well I don't love it per se, but it suits you," she said smiling. The first true smile she had smiled all night.

He rolled his eyes before doing a twist around her and landed on the other side of her. He looked at her again and saw the smile she had on her face. 'I could never get used to that smile. How gorgeous does she look with just that smile?'

He sat up on her bed and proceeded to take his shoes, t-shirt and jeans off revealing his ripped body before lifting back the covers and getting into bed with her. He took her in his arms and started rubbing her back in a soothing manner. He could tell she wasn't exactly okay with what had happened earlier in the night. He closed his eyes. Content with where he was at that exact moment.

"Troy?"

"Yeah El?" he said his eyes still closed in contentment. Her right arm was resting on his torso, her fingers drawing invisible characters on his chest.

"Thanks for coming over tonight. You know, for helping me through this. For making me realize what a loss he had and how great of a person I am."

"Of course. I am your best friend. Why wouldn't I be here for you?" He lifted his body up and sat himself so he was hovering over her with his head resting on his hand as his elbow was on the side of her.

She shrugged her shoulders "I don't know."

"You know I am always here for you right? That I'll always be here for you?" She quickly nodded her head at this. Knowing he was telling the complete truth.

"Good." He finally breathed out after a moments silence. Temptation got the better of Troy and couldn't control his movements as he gently caressed her cheek noting the softness of her cheeks. He closed his eyes for a brief moment before opening them back up connecting his eyes with the espresso colored eyes staring back at him.

He slowly leaned down giving her indication of the action he was going to partake in next. If she didn't want this she would have enough time to push him away. He saw the nervousness yet happiness in her eyes as her lips parted.

As he got closer he could sense that she wasn't going to pull away so he leaned down and kissed her. A kissed that he had wanted for so long. A kiss that would be memorable in his mind forever. As he kissed her, he felt the want and need that she was returning in her kiss.

Her arms snaked around his neck as she played with the hairs on the back of his neck. A moan escaped her throat signifying the pleasure he was producing on her body. Their tongues battled for dominance as their kisses turned more passionate.

As the need for air became more evident they pulled away breathing heavily. Her eyes fluttered open as she looked into the cerulean blue eyes staring back at her.

"Wow," she finally muttered breaking the silence.

"Yeah…wow. You know how long I have wanted to do that?"

She shook her head representing no before finally speaking. "So that wasn't just a let's-kiss-her-on-a-whim-because-she-is-down-right-now kiss?"

He laughed his sweet laugh before placing his forehead against hers and breathing out a simple, "No. Not a chance."

She smiled that gorgeous smile once more before she leaned up and kissed his cheek. He lay down once more as she softly laid her head on his chest. She started drawing invisible designs on him as she spoke softly.

"You know how much of an escape you are to me?"

Troy's face scrunched in confusion. He honestly had no idea what she was talking about right now. "What?"

"You know, like I could be having the worst day ever and then you come over and its like everything vanishes. All my problems are washed away. You make that happen. You make it seem like nothing else matters in this world except me and you. I…I like that feeling."

"Same for me babe. Same for me." He breathed out as he rubbed his hand against her arm loving the feeling of having her in his arms. Finally.

**Throw it away**

**Forget Yesterday**

**We'll make the great escape**

**We won't hear a word they say**

**AN: Thank you to those who take the time out to read this. I would love if you would review it as well. I would love to hear your thoughts. **


End file.
